How did it end up like this?
by Dawnstreak101
Summary: She doesn't remember anything about herself, except her name. None of them do. The names are the only thing their aloud to keep. Her entire world seems to shatter when she is sent to the maze. Or so she thinks. Join Ash in her new journey full of confusion, pain, and love as she learns to live with her friends, enemies, and the grievers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any characters that are from the books, however I have created a few. I will change somethings up so sorry if it affects you in any way. I may not be posting much because of school and soccer, but I will type as much as I can:D. I'm not a great writer, but I hope you guys Like It!**

I sucked in a cold, fast breath. I tried to open my eyes, but then I realized that they were open and it was pitch black. I put my hands on the floor and pushed myself into a sitting position. I could feel cold, hard metal underneath my fingers. I twisted my fingers into the little holes that reminded me of a park bench. _Park bench. _I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my head with my fingers. Suddenly a loud, screeching noise of metal on metal sliced through the air, piercing through my brain like a knife. Then, whatever contraption I was in started moving up at an alarming speed. I shakily stood up and walked around my hands in front of me. I was In a box! A big metal box! I reached up hoping to find any source of an exit but only found the same metal as the floor. I stepped to a wall and started banging on it, screaming for someone to help until my throat hurt. I sat back down in the corner to await whatever fate was in store for me.

_Ashlynn._ The name flashed in front of my eyelids and I realized it was my name. But that's also when I realized I couldn't remember anything else. Well I remembered experiences like a movie theater, a roller coaster, throwing a football to a kid who's face was blurred out. A crowded city street. I just couldn't remember anything about myself. Not my last name, not where I came from, not anything. I stared at the wall across from me and realized that I was gonna die in here. In this stupid metal container. What a great way to die. Then all of a sudden there was a loud clang, the noises stopped and the box stopped. I balled myself into a corner as the roof-Which actually had two swinging doors on it- opened and piercing light flooded in.

I forced my self to open my eyes but still shaded them with my hand. All I saw was a bunch of teenagers surrounding the opening. There was a big jumble of words that filled the silence I was surrounded by just a minute ago. I could only make out some of the sentences but I caught a few.

"Who is it?"

"How old is he?"

"SHUT UP ALL YOU SLINTHEADS" everyone fell to silencr there was a loud thump as someone jumped into the box. I lifted my head up fully to look at him. Before I could speak he shouted,

"It's a shucking girl!" suddey everyone erupted into an outburst of questions.

"A girl?"

"How old is she?"

"does she remember anything?"

"Is she hot?"

the boy in the box with my yelled at them again. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Everyone listened. "names Newt, greenie." He held out a hand and I took it. He helped me up. "Where am I?" I asked. My voice surprised me because I dont remember hearing it except for when I was screaming, but I hadn't really heard it. It was highish pitched and It wasn't all that bad. I cleared my throat. Newt didn't answer at first, but jut hopped out of the box. I followed ignoring his hand for help. I looked around starting to panic. I realize there wasn't a single adult, child or girl. It was all teenage boys. I was frwaking out now and I started to sprint, trying to get away. I burst through the circle of guys and started running to a giant opening inbetween two walls. *what is this place?* I thought. I slowed to a jog as I neared the opening. I glanced behind me to see everyone staring at me then all of a sudden as if they were puppets the started running at me. My eyes widened and I started sprinting again. I was just a few yards away when i felt hands on my right shoulder and I was flung to the left. Someone shoved me! I scrambled around on the ground and managed to get on my butt and put my hands on the ground. I tried to scooch away as the boy loomed over me. Fearful, I struggled to my feet. I backed up a few steps and he just stood there, arms crossed. I looked around to see the rest of the boys had caught up. The made a half circle around me so that the boy was inbetween me and the opening and they were behind me. "Get out of my way." I growled ferociously. He just planted his feet harder. "heh. The greenie thinks she can get by me. I won't go easy on you just cause your a girl, shank." He laughed. my face burned red at the insult. I juts started walking toward him, and we started moving in a circle as if in a boxing match. I smirked and said, "smart move" now I had a clear run to the opening in the wall. I turned and started sprinting to it. Everyone else was chasing me and yelling "don't go in there!". It jut made me run faster. I finally reached the opening and hesitated at it, but then ran in. I ran till there was a fork in the road, but someone was coming after me and he was fast. Faster than me. I stopped and faced him, breathing hard. "Your not supposed to be out here greenie." He said in a serious tone. He had dark, short cropped hair and he was we'll muscled. He had darker skin, and was actually pretty atractive. "alright. Ya caught me. " I said putting my hands up sarcastically, my eyes searching for a way to one side. but he was faster and I knew I wouldn't make it. He walked forward and grabbed my arm in an iron grip. I sighed and walked back with him the way id come. "The names Minho. Do you remember yours?" I glanced at him and knew he wasn't going to hurt me. "My names Ashl- Ash." I said. Then everything came tumblin out. "Why is everyone calling me greenie? What is this place? Why are there no other girls? How old is everyone? Where are we?" Minho chuckled. "Slow down. Everyone's calling you greenie 'cause that's what we call newbies. This... We'll what were in now is the maze. I'm a runner which means I run through the maze trying to find a way out. The place where the box is and where the other guys are is called the glade. Your a glader now. I don't know why there aren't any other girls. Our ages... We'll they range from around 17-15. And as for where we are, we are in the maze." His eyes darkened and he pulled me along. He started to run so I was forced to keep up the pace. "Hurry up green- er, Ash. The walls will be closing soon and you DON'T want to be stuck out here at night. They kept jogging and finally passed through the opening. All the gladers were waiting. I walked over embarrassed and leaned on my knees to get air, when all of a sudden a loud, stone on stone noise echoed through the air. It was dusk. I looked around and saw all the walls closing. My eyes widened. Newt walked up to me. "Glad to see your alive greenie-" I didn't let him finish his sentence. "My names Ash." I said. "Alright then Ash. I'll give you the tour of everything and answer all your questions tomorrow. Now, do you remember how old you are?" "yeah I'm 16" I said "alright. We'll I'm 17 Minhos 17, Albys 17," he pointed to a dark skinned boy who seemed to be the leader, "and Thomas is 17. For a while all your questions will be asked to one of us, understand?" I looked at him dead intl the eyes. "Yes." His face softened "ok. well for now, I'll show you to your hammock." he walked towards a shades area in the glade. I noticed a piece of glass on the ground and picked it up. I didn't even know what I looked like. I looked at it and saw ice blue eyes, a splash of freckles across my nose and cheeks, blond hair that is tucked into a braid, and a small nose. I threw it back to the ground and followed Newt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise n' shine Ash." a slightly British voice said over me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Newt. Slight chills ran down my arms and I rubbed them. "What?" I asked sitting up. "it's time for the tour." Newt said reaching out a hand to help me up. I accepted it and and swung my legs over the side and stood up. We started walking toward the center of the glade.

"You're takin the whole 'being stuck in a maze with no way out' thing pretty shucking good." Newt commented glancing into my eyes. I just shrugged, and I could have sworn I heard some accusation in his voice. I looked at him again, then something clicked in my brain. I didn't know how, but I felt like I recognized him somehow. " So NONE of your memories have come back? At all?" I asked him as we walked. "Nope. No bodies has. Just our name, and a few of us remember our ages." He said. He showed me around, finally ending in the garden. "This is where I work, and so do you for now." He said then added, "But we'll assess you to see what job is your permanent one. I hope it's gardening though." He said and then blushed profusely. To save his dignity, I acted like I hadn't heard the last part. That's when I saw Minho and some others running into the maze.

"I thought no one was aloud out there." I said to Newt, flickering my gaze from the wall, to him, and back to the wall. "YOU'RE not. I'm not. most of the gladers aren't except them. Their runners, it's their job to run through the maze and try to find a way out." " How do I become a runner?" I asked turning to help pick some tomatoes. "No. You are not going to be a shucking runner." Suddenly I got angry. "Why not?" I asked trying to control my temper. "I used to be a runner. Until I got injured. One of those shank grievers almost got me. I got away, but the next day I got injured out there and had to stop." I was about to interrupt but he stared into my eyes with anger. I felt like he could see right inside me. "Listen you slinthead. I'm not going to watch another glader get get killed by those things!" He was practically shouting. I hung my head to show that I wasn't going to say anything else, but I piped up again.

"what are grievers?" He stared at my as if I'd sprouted wings. " A griever? Grievers are the things that live out there!" he pointed to the maze. "They're supposed to only shucking come out at night, but they've started coming during the day. Things are changing and I don't know why, but I do know we need to get out of here. But NEVER go out into the maze at night. You will die. No one has ever survived a night in the maze." He said and he started picking tomatoes again, and that's when I knew to not push the runner subject anymore that day. I stayed silent as I helped him garden, and we picked vegetables until dinner.

We went to the homestead to get dinner, and when Newt and I walked out again with our food it was dark, the doors had closed and there was a bonfire that the boys had made. I looked at Newt questioningly, the fire light outlining me. "Every month, we have a celebration for the new greenie. Today is the celebration. We all eat around the fire, and brawl, meaning we fight. Everyone has a good time, but I'm warning you, the greenie always has to fight Gally and each of his...'pack' " Newt explained and walked me over to the fire.

There was already a fight going on, two boys I didn't recognize. Everybody had formed a circle around them, watching with grins. There was a very tall boy and a short boy who was about my height. The tall boy has jet black hair, and was muscular The short one has brown hair, and was thin and somewhat frail. I could tell how this fight was gonna end up but I didn't say anything. "The tall one is Ty. Coincidentally, the other one is Tyler" Newt said, his voice making me jump. I noticed that his voice was the same softness as the day before and with relief I knew that our argument was forgotten.

I turned back to the fight to see Ty had Tyler in a choke hold and Tyler was squirming around uselessly trying to get free. Ty lifted the smaller boy up into the air and then flung him down on the ground. Tyler didn't get back up and I saw blood oozing from his head. I gasped and instinctively ran forward, kneeling by his head and helping him up. Then the med-jacks came and took him away.

I don't really know why, but I was angry at Ty. "Did you have to be THAT violent? You could have killed him!" I said standing up to face Ty. For a minute Ty looked offended, then he smiled. "I knew what I was doin, shank." he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and said viciously, "For the last Shucking time, My name is ASH!" I was surprised I used the gladers word. "Well I think I'm gonna call ya klunk" I didn't know that word but I could figure it out. I glanced at Newt, telling him with a glance that I wanted to fight Ty. But Newt shook his head no. I looked back at Ty knowing I'd lose the fight, but still I said, " Well I think I've decided on flea for you. In honor of your annoying personality." I said, throwing as much sarcasm as I could muster into my insult, then bowing dramatically. I turned and started walking away, I was kind of down because that wasn't a great comeback, but it would have to do. As I was walking back to Newt, He started to say something, his eyes widening, but I didn't hear him because the next thing I knew I was on the ground, on my stomach and the entire crowd cheering.

I flipped onto my back to see Ty standing over me. " Get up Klunk!" He said laughing. I glanced at Newt and immediately knew that he would help me, but I'd be worse off then if I faced him Myself. I got to my feet and followed Ty as he shuffled into the middle of the "arena". I was scared, I knew I wouldn't win, he was too big, too strong. But as I saw before he didn't have speed. I knew if he got a hold of me I was done for. He rotated a little then were maybe 10 feet apart, face to face. He motioned with his hand for me to make the first move so I did. I ran towards him and at the last second I dodged to the left. It was a test. He had horrible reflexes. _I could win this. _ I said turning to face him again. I was about to charge again when I heard Newts voice. "Your quick!" He shouted over the noise and that was enough for me to know what to do. Instead of me charging I waited for him to make the move. He chuckled and ran at me. I swiftly jumped to the side and stuck out my foot, but he was ready and he bent over to pick up my foot, yanking and making me fall to the floor. He ran towards me again, while I was on the ground and he stood over me. He smiled and lifted his foot to kick me, but I lifted my leg and kicked the back of his knee -the one that was supporting him- and he collapsed on top of me. I reared upward trying to throw him off but he was too heavy.

Ty pinned me to the ground and got ready to punch me till all I could see were stars. I took a blow, then another, then another. I was about to give up, when I got my arm free. He wasn't ready and I slugged him across the face and he tumbled off of me. I got up as quickly as I could and turned to see him standing up as well. There was a line of blood across his jaw, and he wiped it away. My face surprisingly didn't hurt. I ran at him before he was fully standing up and shoved him hard.

He staggered a few feet then came at me. I launched a punch but he grabbed my hand. I couldn't let him get me into a chicken wing, so I risked it and leaped as high as I could, flipping and landing on the other side of him, we were back to back and my arm was free. I whipped around to see his fist flying towards my face, so I ducked and swept his feet from underneath him. I wasn't as cruel as him, so I waited for him to get back up. He raced at me, and I sidestepped, and as he charged past I put my hands on his back and shoved him to the floor. He got up again and flung another punch at me. I quickly blocked it with my left arm by pushing his arm to the side with my arm. I had a clear shot and punched him in the face hard. A red mist erupted from his nose and he grunted in pain, falling to the ground.

I turned my back to him to look at the crowd which is the stupidest thing I could have done. I felt arms around mine, and my arms were pinned against my back, then one of Ty's arms went around my neck, in a choke hold. I got an arm free and tried pulling his arm down, but he was too strong. I was losing air, and fast. I drew my arm back to elbow him, and got him in the ribs. He yanked my free arm, releasing me from the choke hold, but dislocating my shoulder at the same time. I screamed and fell to the ground. He stood over me and kicked me in the ribs hard. I groaned and made myself stand up, and stunningly he let me.

I stood, holding my injured arm then sprinted at him, and in the last second I slid underneath his legs, and ended up behind him. I turned quickly around and karate kicked him in the head he fell and didn't get back up. Out of breath, I sat down on the dirt and tried to lift my arm, pain making me stop. I saw Newt running forward. He grabbed my uninjured arm and helped me up. "ASH IS THE WINNER!" he said and patted me on the back. If I didn't know any better I'd say I heard relief and surprise in his voice. I smiled slightly. Then the med-jacks came and took me away from the yard.


	3. Chapter 3

**guys I'm so sorry that it takes me a really long time to post each chapter, I have a lot to do, but I'm going on as much as I can. **

The med-jacks sat me down on a bed in the "hospital" and one of them-jake- walked away, while the other-Kade- tried to comfort me and he asked how much pain I was feeling in my shoulder. We waited 'till the next morning. Jake came back with a thick stick. I looked at him puzzled and he handed it to me. "put it in between your teeth and bite down on it." he said and I did as I was told.

"OK. Onthe count of three, I'm gonna put your shoulder back in place ok?" I nodded and he gripped my arm, Kade pressing me down so I don't move. " OK 1," he didn't finish counting because he pulled and there was a loud pop, excruciating pain and my scream. I instinctively tried to use my other arm to grip my shoulder but Kade was holding me down. I struggled, and with surprising force I threw Kade off and grabbed my shoulder. I bit my short so I didn't cry, and just Screamed once more. After most of the pain went away I laid back on the bed and breathed out heavily.

Kade got up from the floor and just looked at me. "sorry" I muttered sheepishly, still holding my shoulder. Jake chuckled and Kade put his hand on my right shoulder. I looked up at Kade and was about to say something when Newt burst through the door. " I heard screaming" he said looking around. I raised my good arm and said "that was me heh." I said wearily. "alright Ash, we need to make you a sling. Just hold on a minute then your free to go."

A few minutes later I was walking out of the hospital with a sling made of ripped cloth on my left arm, Newt following closely behind." you alright? Ya took quite the bloody beating. " He said. He hesitantly put his hand on my good shoulder. I glanced sideways at him and he let go immediately. " sorry" he muttered, blushing. I pretended that I hadn't noticed and said " well, you shoulda seen the other guy". Newt scoffed and shrugged as if to say 'true though'.

"So what am I gonna do now? " I asked poking at the sling." I dunno, I guess gardening. But you should watch your back. Ty was part of Gallys group. They'll want revenge" he said simply. I nodded and changed direction towards the garden, Newt following.

" Have you ever tried climbing the walls?" I asked looking at the walls, half covered in thick ivy. I couldn't see the top of the walls, they rose up into the clouds. "Yes. The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top, as you can see." "What about having someone sit in the box when it goes back down?" I suggested. "Yup. 'Box won't go back down with someone in it." Newt said looking at the ground. " What about-" I didn't get to finish my question. "Everything you can bloody think of we've tried, ok Ash? If there was another bloody way we would have found it by now. The only way out is through the shucking maze." He said, raising his voice slightly and looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure you've tried everything?" I said quietly, not wanting to get into another fight with him "Yes Ash! we've bloody been here three years! There's no other way out then the maze!" He said slightly shouting. I nodded, drooping my head and staring at the ground. Newt walked faster then me, then stopped in front of me so I was forced to stop and look up. He looked at me awkwardly, then said, "sorry Ash. I just get tired of answering so many shucking questions. I have to every month when the greenie gets here." He released a puff of air and I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Newt. I understand. So do you gladers have anything FUN to do around here other then beating the klunk out of each other?" I asked trying to brighten the mood. We started walking to the garden again.

He shook his head. "No, we don't really have time for fun. We sleep, wake up, work 'till nightfall, then sleep and repeat." He shrugged. "Sorry, I have one more question. Where do you get all your supplies?" I said sheepishly, not wanting him to yell again. He pointed at the box. "Every month the supplies are sent up with the greenie. And before you ask, we write a list of what we need and put it in the box. The box goes down with a bloody piece of paper, but not a person." I could tell he was fried out and didn't want any more questions asked, so I kept silent.

We got to the garden and started working silently. We worked until it started to get dark, and the runners hadn't come back yet. The gladers had started to wander over to the opening and I followed. Suddenly, Minho rounded the corner, and came into view carrying Sam -The other runner- on his shoulders. Then there was a thunderous boom and the doors started closing. "HURRY MINHO" I shouted over all the other boys shouting encouragement. He was running full speed, but that wasn't very fast with an unconscious person on his shoulders. He reached the opening, and there was maybe 3 feet of space left. Minho dropped Sam to the ground then started dragging him through the opening. 2 feet. He was half way there. 1 foot. He was forced to turn sideways. He was so close, I reached my arm out and grabbed his, yanking him into the glade, but Sam was still half way in the walls. I helped Minho tug him out, but Sam's arm was stretched out above his head, and the walls closed. On his arm. There was a horrible crunch and splat and his arm was cut in half. The med jacks darted forward and carried him away, leaving a trail of blood.

I felt dizzy, and faintly heard someone throwing up. I looked up to see Minho standing in front of me. "Thanks shank." He said simply and I figured he wasn't the type to be very emotional. "Sam was stung." Minho turned to face the crowed. "In the day?" Newt gasped. I looked confused so Minho said, "Those shuck faced blobs of fat and metal-" he was interrupted by Newt "The grievers" Newt waved his hand for Minho to continue and Minho bowed dramatically. "They only come out at night. No ones ever seen one in the day before. Never."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! This is a really short chapter, but I will be posting chapter 5 really soon!**

I put my nose in the crook of my left arm as I used my right arm to wipe up Sam's blood from the wall. It was the next day, Sam was still in the "hospital". No one else was gonna clean up so I decided to. I had just finished when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes were watering as I realized this wasn't a dream. It wasn't some joke. It was real. People were dying. they were kids! Kids were dying and no one was gonna save them. I turned to see Newt standing over me as a small tear rolled down my cheek. ''Ash?" He said shocked to see me crying. I sniffled and wiped away the tear with my hand, a streak of blood trailing after it. "I'm fine. Where can I was this off?" I said pointing to my bloody hands and shirt.

"Follow me." Newt said quietly, taking my hand. He lead me toward the forest, but stopped at a little stream on the border of the forest. I'd never noticed it before. I sunk to my knees and placed my hands in, scrubbing them hard. The blood was carried away by the current. I washed my hands until they were spotless, then dunked my face in, scrubbing where I knew the blood was. I came back out and sucked in a small breath. "You have a little..." Newt reached out and wiped under my eye with his thumb. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart pounded. "I..uhh.." I stuttered and looked at the stream. Anywhere but him.

"Oh, Um sorry Ash. You just uhh... you had a little blood..." he stopped talking and wiped his hands off in the stream. "No, It's ok Newt." I said looking at him. "Do you know of anywhere I can get a new shirt?" I asked trying to ease some of the tension. "A new bloody shirt? No problem." he said chuckling and got up, walking toward the homestead. I sighed and slid off my shirt, dunking it in the water then putting it next to me. My left shoulder still ached, but it was good enough to where I didn't need the sling. I glanced down and saw some blood on my tank top too. I groaned and looked around. No one was looking at me. As quickly as I could, I took off my tank, placed it in the water and scrubbed until there was no more blood. I thought I was in the clear when I heard a voice.

"Ooooh the greenies getting comfy!" I quickly put my tank top back on and stood up, turning around. It was Gally, Ty and 3 other guys in the pack "Oh no, don't stop on our account." Ty said winking and licking his lips. "Get away from me." I said taking a step back, over the stream. " See, the thing is Ash, you need to repay us for beating up Ty." Gally said smirking. The whole time, they were coming closer. "Fine. You wanna beat me up? You can go ahead and try." I looked around frantically for Newt. Where did he disappear too? I decided to hold my ground. They were just on the other side of the stream.

One of the other guys rushed at me. He took a predictable swing at my face and I easily dodged, grabbed his arm and twisted it into a chicken wing. But while I was distracted fighting this guy, the four others had crossed the stream. The two others I didn't know each grabbed an arm and pulled out so I was totally exposed. "Brent, go." Gally said to the kid that rushed me. He nodded and ran off. "You too Austin." The kid on my right shifted, and Ty took his place, holding my arm. Austin scampered off. "Huh. That's cute. You need 5 guys to detain me, but once you have, you get rid of two. Makes me think two things. One, your just using your...Crew. Second, It tells me that you don't think you could beat me in a fight so you need to take the cheapest way possible, and have me defenseless against you." I chuckled. "It's pitiful" I made my voice even and normal, even though I was scared. Gally didn't respond, he just took a step towards me and slapped me hard across the face.

"Bring her to the woods." Gally said. The started dragging me backwards. I knew there was no way of escape for me, so I told myself to just suck it up, they wouldn't kill me. When we got to the woods, I could barely see Newt finally coming out of the homestead. He randomly started running to the stream, and when Gally saw this he brought me deeper into the woods. Finally, he took some rope out of his pocket and pressed me up against a tree, tying me to it. Ty and the other kid let go of my arms and the were tied behind the tree. "Scram." Ty said to the third kid, and he walked away. It was just Ty and Gally. "your turn Ty." Gally said motioning to me. He smiled and didn't hurt me. He put his hand on my knee and started sliding up slowly. He was stupid enough not to realize my legs weren't tied down, and I lashed out with my right leg, kicking him hard in the stomach. He fell back and groaned in pain. I smirked. Gally looked at me meanly, and he grabbed more rope and tied my legs to the tree too.

I sighed and Gally smiled. "Your getting whats coming to you." He punched me hard in the stomach and I doubled over as much as I could and coughed. He smiled and untied me from the tree, which I thought was pointless, but they were doing it. "Ty, stand up and holder her against the tree, I don't like these ropes, they get in the way." Ty did as he was told. Gally swung his arm and punched me in the face, splitting open my skin on my cheek bone. My head whipped to the other side and I groaned, spitting out blood. Gally grabbed my face and punched me in the nose, blood spurting out. I was getting dizzy, but I still managed a scream. Gally punched me hard in the ribs again, and I gasped. All I saw was black spots, and all I tasted was my blood. He took one last swing, hitting me on the side of the face again and I crumpled to the ground. Gally leaned over me and said menacingly, "You Snitch shank, and trust me. We WILL kill you." My eyes started to fluttered closed and I could see Gally and Ty running off, and Newt running towards me before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Back so soon Ash?" "you just can't stay away!" I opened my eyes to see nothing but blur.

I blinked a few times and Kade and Jakes faces came into focus. I groaned and brought my hands to my head. My head was pounding, my nose hurt like hell, and the skin on my cheek bone felt like it was on fire. I felt my nose. It felt normal. "Nothing is broken, Ash. Your ribs are bruised, were gonna have to stitch up your cheek, and your shuck nose is gonna hurt like hell for a while." "it already does." I said.

I brought by fingers to my cheek, gingerly touching my cheek. It was wet and sticky. "Is it still bleeding?" I asked trying to sit up. It hurt my ribs so I stopped the effort. "Yes. We just got the supplies to stitch it up, you ready?" Kade said pouring something onto a needle and thread. I guessed it was alcohol or antiseptic. He strung the thread through the needle and looked at me. I nodded. "go for it." I said turning my head to let them do it.

There was a sharp prick then a burning sensation where the yard was rubbing through the skin. There were more pricks, more pain, and finally, they were done. "That wasn't so bad," I said and felt it again, I could feel the thread. "Not done yet Ash, sorry. See, you fell on your cheek in the woods. It could get infected, so we need to disinfect it. ready?"

I was kind of confused but nodded. They took the bottle, -Rubbing alcohol- and poured some of it on my cheek. I gritted my teeth together and let out a gurgled scream. The pain was immense. I felt like I was being sliced open with a hot knife. The pain started to subside and Jake came over with a pad of cloth. He taped it onto my cheek. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in and sat up, this time ignoring the pain.

"Who did this?" I turned to see Newt. I hadn't noticed him. " I..." I remembered what Gally said, and believed him. "I didn't see them. There was a lot." I said looking into my lap, and I realized that my tank top had been rolled up to show my stomach and ribs. I quickly rolled it down, and pulled my knees to my chest. I didn't care that it hurt, the room was filled with guys.

Newt noticed my self consciousness, and tossed a shirt at me. "This is for you by the way." I caught it and slipped it on."Thanks." It was big on me, so I tucked part of it into my pants. "Ash, if you don't tell us who did this, you won't be safe." Jake sat next to me and looked at me with soft eyes. "If I do tell you, I'll be dead." I said meekly and buried my head in my knees. I felt a hand on mine. I shot my head up to see Jake holding my hand. On instinct I snuck a quick glance at Newt to see him staring at us. I couldn't really tell, but I thought I saw jealousy. I shook my head, no, theres no way he likes me, I thought and stood up on shaky legs.

"Ash? You're not well enough to walk yet." Jake said grabbing my shoulder.A sudden burst of rage swept over me. I whipped around and gave him a death glare. "I'm well enough when I say I'm well enough." I snarled. I had to find Gally and his "crew" I stomped out, and as soon as I left the building I started running to the forest. I glanced back to see Newt had left the building and was watching me. I sighed and kept running. When I turned around again I was too deep into the woods for Newt to see me, or me see him. I stopped running and dropped to my knees.

I was breathing hard, and not from the run. I let out a quiet gurgled scream and punched the tree in front of me. I grunted as pain rushed through my knuckles and blood started to run down my fingers. I put my hands on my head and started pulling my hair. I started murmuring 4 words over and over again. "Why am I here?" I realized that I was acting like I was insane and i stood up again. I ran my fingers through my hair to flatten it and started walking back the way I had come. Then another rush of unrecognizable feelings flowed into me and I punched the tree over and over again until it felt like my hand was broken. I started jogging back to the homestead.

When I emerged from the forest there was a group of guys waiting outside it for me. At the front was Gally. I groaned. for some reason I was very unafraid. "I didn't tell anyone ok, shank?" I spat the last word at him, using the same insult he used on me and kept walking, right through the middle of them. Gally grabbed my arm to hold me back, and I launched a right hook under his chin, he fell back and his eyes rolled back into his head. He was knocked out cold. I kept walking, and made it to the back of the group, but the guy in the back was waiting for me. I pretended to walk to the left, then sprinted to the right, and his and barely missed my arm.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, towards the garden where I knew Newt would be. I saw his blond head barely showing above the tomatoes. I sprinted even faster, then when I was about a foot away from where the tomato vines were, I leaped into the air, clearing the vines and landing next to newt in a cloud of dust. He fell backwards, startled, and the tomatoes went tumbling out of his basket. I regained my balance and held out my hand for Newt to help him up.

"Where did you come from?" He asked taking my hand and straightening up. I smiled. "From the edge of the forest." I said simply. "Ash, the forest is far away. Did you sprint? Your hardly out of breath." Newt said suspiciously.

I nodded "Yeah, I sprinted. Why?" Newt took my hand and started walking to the middle of the glade where no one was. When we got there he made me sit down on the ground and he joined me. "Because even if Minho sprinted that far he would be even a little out of breath. You weren't." I just shrugged. " Why is it so serious?" I asked tilting my head. "You wanted to be a runner right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well I think you just might be cut out for it."


	6. Chapter 6

I followed Newt through the homestead. He had called for a meeting with the keepers. He wanted to make me a runner! Just minutes before I was staring at my reflection in the river. I stared at my purple/ red split lip, the stitches on my cheek, my black eye, and my cheek an ugly yellow color. But I also stared at my ice blue eyes, the splash of freckles across my nose and cheeks, and my messy, unwashed blonde hair. I smiled at my reflection.

i snapped back to reality as we made our way to the center of the council. I sat on the bench and crossed my arms nervously. What if they demoted Newt because of this? I shook my head. These gladers weren't like that. I hushed my thoughts as Newt shushed everyone. we were about to start when the door flung in and Gally strode in with a dark purple spot on his jaw. I held in laughter. "Nice of you to SWING by Gally." I said, trying to provoke him. Everyone in the room turned to look at hime. " take a seat." Alby said, and he did.

"Newt, say watcha wanna shuckin say so we can get back to business." Alby said boredly. I glanced at Newt and for once saw doubt in his eyes. He didn't think sprinting without losing breath is a good enough reason either. I was about to say something when he clearedd his throat and stood up. "I have called this meeting because I believe Ash has what it takes to be a runner. I have witnessed with my own eyes what she is capable of, and I wish to make her a bloody runner." Newt said simply and sat back down. It was a weak attempt and Newt new it. " No. Absolutely not. This meeting is over." Alby said without even giving it any thought and everyone groaned and started shouting about what a big waste of time this was.

I looked at Newt and thanked him. "Thanks for trying." I said and walked out. I noticed a large group of people standing at an entrance to the maze. I jogged up and asked the nearest person what was going on. "Minhos still not back yet, neither is kohl." He said trying to look around the taller boys. I just shoved in front of everyone, when I heard Newt calling out. He burst out of the mob and toppled me over. I Got back up silently and glared at him.

"You can't go out there." He said warily. I rolled my eyes and answered," I know Newt. You don't have to baby me." which might have been the wrong thing to say but at that moment there was the oh so familiar rumble of the walls. "MINHO! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as loud as I could, but I knew he couldn't hear me. Then, just like with Sam, Minho came around the bend, dragging Kohl, but this time he was farther away. The walls were almost closed. _Don't do it shuck face, just don't! NO! STOP! You will die! _I screamed inside my head, but I went anyway. I took two steps into the walls, and it got tighter.

I started sprinting but I had to turn to the side, it was too narrow. I popped one hand around, but it was too close. I knew it. I knew I was gonna die. But I kept going anyway. Then I felt Minho grab my hand and yank me out. I toppled to the ground and lay there a sec, but then Minho grabbed my shirt and lifted me up, then pushed me against the wall. I looked at him in confusion, and he started to laugh but sob at the same time. "You SHUCKFACE! you just killed yourself, you know that right!? he smiled in pain, and bit is lip. He shoved me against the wall again then turned around, put his hands on his head and leaned forward in distress. I walked toward him and put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. "Hey, we can survive. We just need to find a safe spot right?" I said.

Suddenly he whipped around. "you really DON'T understand do you greenie? No one, no one EVER has survived a night out here. The grievers get them. Were both dead. You should have stayed in the glade." He shook his head and walked a few paces away. He was panicking. "OK. Well I'm here now, so lets just survive ok? Is there anywhere we can put kohl? crevices or anything?" Minho just pointed at he bottom of the wall a few yards away. I walked over and moved the vines, to see a very mini cave-like structure. "Perfect" I smiled and grabbed kohls leg to drag him over. But he was too heavy. "Minho Come-" I was cut short by metal hitting stone and a horrifying screech. Minho looked up at me in terror and whispered "Grievers!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY so sorry I havent been on I kinda dislocated my knee cap and had to stay in bed and not go to school (which I totally should have been doing this and not watching tv) but I sorta forgot about it but im back now:)**

I looked at Minho to see his face of terror. "Ash, we need to go," He said backing away from the door way. I glanced at the crevice where we had to put him to hide him from the grievers. "Wait! Minho we can't leave him here. I need your help..." but my words were lost on him, I looked up to see his foot bounce off the ground as he ran around the corner. I rolled my eyes. for some reason I wasn't scared, just determined. I picked up his foot again and dragged him the the crevice. It took a while but he was finally right infront of it. I had just started to push him into the crevice when I heard metal clang against the stone floor, and I looked up to see the most hideous, frightening creature I have ever seen.

I knew it was griever it just didn't fit the picture in my mind. I somehow imagined it to be a real animal like a lion or something, but no. It was disgusting. Maybe twice the size of a large lion, it was basically just a bunch of metal killing machines like saws, knifes and claws, all held together in a big blub of fat. It had four big metal legs and a tail that looks out of place. At the tip of the tail was a needle which I figured to be what they sting you with.

Suddenly, it let out an ear piercing screech and charged at me.

I gasped, dropped to the ground and shoved Kohl into the crevice, making sure he was covered in vines. Then I stood back up, surprised to still be alive. I looked at the griever to see it had stopped a few meters away. I was cornered, unless I got behind the monster. I suddenly had an idea. I didn't know if it would work, or if I could actually do it, but I had to try. I remembered my first day here, my fight with Ty I flipped over him; I didn't know I could do that. But I felt like I could do it again. The griever still wasn't moving, so I screamed at it and threw a stone. "GET UP YOU BLUBBERY PIECE OF DISGUSTING FAT" My screams echoed off the walls like a bouncy ball and a box. The stone hit it right in the head and it started up again. It charged at me and I closed my eyes, then sprinted at it. As it was about a meter away I changed course and somewhat ran up the wall, than flipped over it to get more air. I landed on my feet and started sprinting away, not even looking back. I could hear it coming after me, and I rounded a corner. Something crashed into me and I fell, blacking out for a second. Then I felt a hand yank me up and I opened my eyes to see Minho.

"Get up! Come on! We have to Run!" He said panting. I scrambled to my feet and we started running the way he had come. We went through all sorts of twists and turns until two grievers split us up. We had to run opposite directions. I sprinted until I came to a spit. There was a wall sliding down, to block me in. I sprinted for it and at the last second I dropped to my butt and slid under it. I barely made it. The griever on the other hand, well lets just say I could see one of it's legs. I suddenly heard a thunderous boom and I knew the doors were opening. I glanced at the sky and saw that it was already getting light out. I guess running for life really passes the time.

I started jogging around randomly when I collided with Minho again. This time I helped him up and he scrambled around. "RUN" He said and sprinted away, dragging me with him. I glanced around us to see a griever after us. We turned once more and we could hear the gladers shouting. I turned around to see the griever had turned around and was heading back to it's "lair". I tapped on Minhos shoulder and told him we were safe.

He turned around to face me and chuckled hysterically. "We bloody made it. YOU made it. Without my help. AND you saved Kohl. WHILE I ran around like a baby without it's binky. You also saved MY life. Thank you Ash. I never expected this from you." I blushed profusely at the compliment. "No... You saved my li-" I was cut short as I felt soft lips on mine. I was frozen in shock as I stared at Minhos closed eyes. He suddenly jerked away. "I... I'm sorry. I just wanted to do t... that before I die. And thanks, again." Now Minho was the one blushing. I nodded still in shock, and walked to the final corridor, Minho right behind me. I finally walked into the open and turned towards the glade to see all the gladers there waiting. Every one burst out saying things that were all jumbled in my mind. I began to walk the rest of the way, then Minho sprinted past me to the crowd. Everyone really only wanted to see him, so they all tackled him. I was so close to the door when there was a loud thump and a griever fell infront of me, blocking me from the glade. I screamed.

It gathered itself together and started after me. I sprinted at it, and did the same thing I did with the other one. I ran up the wall, flipped behind it, and sprinted to the glade. I was in the door way, when I felt a prick in my back and fire shoot through my body. I fell to the ground just inside the glade, and managed to stay conscious long enough to see the griever running away into the maze, and Newt and the med-jacks running towards me.


End file.
